


Of Scouts and Radio Towers

by MorningRose



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Collars, Comedy, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Leashes, M/M, Medic isn't amused, Romantic Comedy, Scout being Scout, Scout causing trouble, mediscout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningRose/pseuds/MorningRose
Summary: In which Scout keeps getting into trouble and Medic decides to put an end to it.Just a little gift fic to get my writing gears turning for a change aye :heart:





	Of Scouts and Radio Towers

Sitting at his desk filling out his daily pile of paperwork, Medic groaned in annoyance as he glanced at Scout, who was sitting on one of the infirmary beds, waiting patiently under the Medigun's ray as it healed his injuries for the... Seventh? Eight time this week? He had already lost count. In all honesty he couldn't understand why exactly his aforementioned teammate had such an uncontrollable urge to run and jump around recklessly when he was off-hours. What was the point? It would always end the same, with a quick visit to the infirmary for Medic to patch him up, saying a quick "Thanks" and running off to continue whatever crazy idea the young Bostonian set his mind on. When will it finally end?

"How about you take a break from whatever you are doing every day that causes you to end up here?", he asked, "Your body could certainly use a break."

The Scout looked at him in disbelief, "Are you serious, Doc?", he laughed, "I'm practically invincible, god mode on, kapow!", he rambled confidently as he flexed his arms to prove his point.

Medic kept his uninterested look, much to Scout's surprise, "Invincible? Yes I've certainly seen that", he said with a dose of sarcasm that didn't seem to be picked up by the overconfident teammate.

"Hah, I knew you'd agree, I'm simply the best", Scout boasted.

The moment Medic turned the Medigun off, Scout jumped off the bed, jogged in place for a couple seconds, and gave him a mock salute with a wide grin, "Thanks Doc!", he said and ran off. All Medic could do was roll his eyes with a deep sigh. He'll be back in no time for sure.

Just as he expected, they found themselves in the same scenario not a few hours later.

"Scout, I'm serious now. If you keep this up I'll stop healing you!", Medic fumed as Scout looked at him with surprise.

"Why not?", he asked with genuine confusion. It made no sense to him, Medic was there to heal him 24/7, right? Besides, Medic was practically BLESSED by his presence! Scout is legitimately a God's gift to Earth!

"Because", Medic started, "I have better things to do than keep healing a reckless, hyperactive, childish, jumping from tall buildings, high on sugar Scout every five minutes!", he fumed.

"Hey, I'm not childish!", Scout defended himself, "And I'll prove to you I can survive jumping from anywhere!", he jumped off the bed before Medic even turned the Medigun off, "I think I saw a radio tower nearby", he declared as he stretched his legs before his fifth daily jog.

Medic practically growled in rage, "Do I have to keep you on a leash!?", he raged, breathing heavily and staring at Scout with a death glare that would make even the Respawn system break down.

Scout only pouted with a nervous chuckle, "Uh... Calm down?", he suggested, only managing to fuel the other's rage even more.

Grabbing his hands and pushing him back down onto the bed, Medic quickly strapped him up before Scout even had time to realize what happened.

"Wait, what?", Scout widened his eyes in shock, "Hey, I didn't agree to any of your crazy experiments! Let me go!"

"No", Medic said as he straightened out his clothes from the wrinkles that might have formed from the quick restraining maneuver, his voice surprisingly calm all of a sudden.

"But I didn't even get to prove I can survive jumping off the radio tower yet", Scout complained.

"And I'll make sure you won't", Medic smirked and left to his office, leaving behind a worried Scout who was trying to squirm out of his bonds to no avail.

"Hey, this isn't fair!", he yelled after his Medic.

After a few long minutes, Medic came back carrying a black collar and a leash attached to it.

Scout's eyes widened, and he wasn't certain if it was from worry or some other, more exciting emotion that nagged him in the back of his mind, "U-uh, Doc? What do you need that for?", he gulped nervously.

"Well", Doc grinned, "I need SOME way to keep you in order."

"O-order...?", Scout repeated, suddenly feeling his cheeks warm up, much to his own annoyance, and hoped Medic wouldn't notice it.

However, Medic chuckled, "You don't really look like you're against the idea."

"H-hey I don't get ordered around by anyone!", Scout complained, trying to sound tough. His voice gave away his real emotions though, which only seemed to amuse Medic even more.

When Medic leaned over him with the collar in his hands, Scout could only squeeze his eyes shut. Much to his further annoyance caused by his own reactions, he slowly felt his face burn even harder. He felt the leather collar slip around his neck and the feeling of Medic's warm hands lightly brushing against his skin made him shiver, and quickly enough he felt those same hands fondling with the buckle on his new accessory.

A moment later he felt himself being yanked forward by the leash and their lips met in a deep kiss. Leaning away shortly after, Scout grinned goofily thinking that maybe this leash thing could be useful for uses such as this one after all, and relaxed when he realized that no actual punishment was coming his way.

That is, until Medic unstrapped him and pulled him by the leash to make him stand up, much to Scout's surprise, and lead him towards the door that lead to the hallway.

"Uh... Doc?", he cleared his throat nervously, "I think you forgot a little something...", he said while his hands fidgeted with the collar absentmindedly.

"No, I didn't", Doc grinned, "Maybe next time you'll think twice before getting getting yourself into trouble with your reckless activities", he said as they entered the hallway.

Scout gulped. Whoever they were going to pass by on the hallway, he will never hear the end of it.

It was at this moment Scout knew, he messed up. Big time.


End file.
